


Teacher's Pet

by KaranWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mentions of Death, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranWinchester/pseuds/KaranWinchester
Summary: You've been an elementary teacher for some time, living alone with your cat after the untimely death of your late husband. After an angry visit from a parent about the school's choice on how to deal with the young mind of Sam Winchester, you are persuaded by his father, John to keep his youngest son in his current grade. Sometimes bending the rules can bring sweet consequences.





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first John Winchester fanfiction and I think I did horribly.

“So what are ya saying? He’s stupid?” John asked with heavy confusion in his voice. You huffed out in annoyance as you shifted behind your desk. This guy was getting on your last nerve. Did he not know what “gifted” meant?  
“I’m not saying that Mr. Winchester. I’m saying Sam is gifted. He exceeds far beyond his grade level and the school district believes he should skip a grade.” You answered the older man, your fingers pinching the bridge of your nose. You could feel a headache coming on.  
“Well, I don’t believe that. Let Sammy be a kid, let him be normal, Miss.(L/n)” John stated. He straightened his back in the chair and crossed his large arms, trying to intimidate you. He knew what he was doing, trying to convince you to let Sam stay in your class. All three of them would move in a week anyway and onto a new school. This is just how it was.  
“I want this just as much as you do, Mr. Winchester. I believe Sam should stay in this grade. He’s only 9, correct? Let him be a child.” John only nodded.  
The atmosphere became awkward as you let out a deep breath. “But the school district doesn’t care for my opinion. They’ll force my hand and I rather not bother convincing them otherwise, so as of next week Sam will attend the 5th grade.” You stated as you folded your papers and got up from your chair.  
“Now, just hold it there sweetheart. What happened to Sam being a kid?” He then proceeded to grab the stack of papers from you and throw it on the desk, just missing the edge. You just shook your head and grabbed the papers, but your hand was held down by his.  
It was rough and calloused as it rested it on the top of your smaller hands. “Listen here, Miss. (L/N). I want my son in this grade and only this grade. If I hear he isn’t there, there will be hell to pay.”  
You didn’t flinch at all as you stared at him straight in his green eyes. They held anger and sadness at the thought of one of his sons not getting the apple pie life he deserved. These were the eyes of a true father. “I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, but I can’t help you.” You snared and walked to the door, deciding that the papers could be graded tomorrow. The older man just stared at you, his mouth opening and closing, not expecting your reaction.  
“Wait, just give him a chance, give me a chance. I’ll do anything.” John pleaded.  
“Alright, alright. If it gets you off my case. What?”  
“Just one night, just you and me, dinner, a movie.” He suggested.  
“Are you asking me out.” You asked, another frown forming on your face. At this rate, you will have some many wrinkles in a few years.  
Many dads and even moms have tried this on you before. Ask you out on a date to lift their child’s grades, it was a pretty dirty trick, but it never worked. This time you were going to accept just for the heck of it. You had nothing to do this weekend anyway. “I’ll give you one chance, Winchester. Pick me up at the school on Friday at 5:00, no later.” And with that, you stomped out the door, ready to get home. Your cat needed attention. ‘God, I hope this is not my life forever.’  
For the past five years, you had lived alone with your rescue cat. This all started after the death of your late husband at the hands of a “bear”. At least that’s what the police and animal control stated. But you knew it was something more, something you couldn’t explain. A monster.  
You knew all about them, having a grandfather as a hunter made life harder. He would tell you stories of all kinds of beast, but your father wanted nothing to do with any of it. So he opened a small car garage in this town and you never heard from your grandparents again.  
You’ve had a suspicion that the Winchesters were hunters. On the first day of school, you had all the students introduce themselves to the class. Sam didn’t seem to want to talk as he stood up, looking so small but trying to act so big. You honestly loved the kid, he was like a son to you.  
“Ummm, my name’s Sam Winchester and I’m 9 years old. I like reading and math.” The little boy said as his cheeks turned a bright pink. You gave a small smile as you clapped. None of the other kids did anything as they just looked at him like he was some kind of alien.  
“NERD!” One of the kids in the back yelled and proceed to throw a paper ball at the poor kid’s head.  
“Hey, that wasn’t very nice! 5-minute recess for you!” You yelled at the kid. He just pouted and puffed out his fat cheeks in annoyance. The bell rang and all the kids rushed out of the room and down the hall to recess. The only kid still left was Sam. He silently sat at his desk, coloring.  
“Hey, hun. Why don’t you go outside and play with the others.” You mentioned as you patted the brunette on the shoulder. He instantly looked up, his hazel eyes filled with sadness. This kid had been through a lot, you could tell.  
“What’s the point in making friends. I’m just going to leave soon anyway.”  
‘What’s the point in making friends. I’m just going to leave soon anyway.’ That line still echoed in your head as you got into your car. Poor kid.  
“Boys! You home?” John called out as he threw his duffle bag onto the motel bed. It bounced onto the floor as the dust began to fill the air, this place needed a major cleaning.  
The sound of little feet hitting the floor could be heard as Sam ran into the room, Dean following behind him. “Daddy, Dean’s cheating at hide and seek!” The youngest yelled as he puffed out his chubby cheeks. The 13-year-old just frowned as he stared at his bother.  
“How am I cheating?” Dean asked. John could only smile as he ruffled Dean’s and Sam’s brown hair. They were growing up too fast for his liking. Soon they would know about hunting, the things that go bump in the night.  
“Now boys, no fighting.” John’s small smile turned back into a frown as he started to unpack his duffle bag. He pulled out a rifle, the colt, and a number of bullets. Making sure to put all of this somewhere they couldn’t reach.  
“Sam, I talked to your teacher and convinced her to make you stay in the 5th grade.” A small ‘yes’ could be heard from behind him. The small boy did a little dance and jumped onto his and his brother’s shared bed.  
“But, I’m not going to be here on Friday.” Sam’s smile disappeared and the laughing stopped. He would be out again and wouldn’t come back until the next night. To think they all were going to check out that fair down the street, Dean was looking forward to the funnel cakes they were selling.  
“Ok…”  
You gave your cat a pet as he curled up in your lap, his tail wrapping around your wrist. “I know, Hamlet. I know I’m never home, but I gotta work to feed you. Yes, I do.” You said to your cat and lifted him up like a baby.  
He could only give a small “meow” in protest as he struggled to get out of your grip. That cat was literally your kid. You treated him like a baby, but you were sure he secretly liked all the attention. He never really got along with your late husband, though. Always hissing when he got too close to you or himself. He even scratched him once when he put his arm around you while Hamlet was on your lap.  
He never liked the cat either. Always complaining about how he did this or that. That cat has been through hell and back with you. He was only a kitten when your dad found him under one of the cars he was working on. Hamlet was soaked to the bone as you dad walked up the stairs to your room and presented you the kitten, a glint in his eyes as he gave himself a pat on the back for his accomplishment.  
Then Jack came along and changed everything. It was no longer just you and Hamlet in that small apartment. You met him in college, he was also studying to be a teacher. He kind of looked like John in a way. His black hair always slicked back and his green eyes always twinkling with excitement. Jack was big flirt as well, always teasing and flirting with you any chance he got. Kind of like John, déjà vu.  
Jack would be happy that you got back into the dating scene, not wanting you to be a crazy cat lady forever. Might as well get the cat portraits now. How could someone like John like someone like you?  
Friday came sooner than John thought. At first, when he woke up it felt like Monday. The hours going by slowly as he got up from the crappy motel bed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and began to stroke his beard. “I need to shave this shit,” John stated as he grabbed his trimmer from the counter, but stopped himself. Did you like guys with beards? He was reading into this dating thing too far.  
He then got dressed and sat down on the couch, waiting for the boys to wake up so he could take them to that fair, hey he promised them and they were off anyway.  
4:50 flashed on your clock as you looked at it from your bed. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, going out with a student’s father. This was highly inappropriate.  
The numbers began to worry you as they changed to 4:55. Maybe you should call him and tell him you were sick, but there was no point in lying when you where this deep. Just suck it up like a big girl and deal with it.  
All of a sudden a knock rang through your small apartment, causing Hamlet to jump from the couch onto the floor, hissing at being awoken. “I’m sorry baby. I’ll make it up to you when I come back.” You stated to the cat and all he did was meow in agreement, or at least what you thought was agreement.  
You quickly opened the door and there stood John, clad in a tight-fitting, black dress shirt and black dress pants. He looked sexy as hell as the shirt stretched across his broad chest.  
“You ready?” He asked and you just nodded. You led him out of the apartment and into the hall, closing and locking the door on your way out. Hamlet wasn’t going to be taken on your watch. ‘I need friends!’ You internally screamed as you thought about someone stealing the cat. You just plastered a smile on your face as you turned to look at John once more.  
“Where do you wanna go tonight, Miss (L/N)?” John asked as you walked down the hall and into the elevator.  
“You don’t need to call me ‘Miss (L/N)’ you know.” You whispered, looking around the elevator awkwardly.  
“What can I call you then, sweetheart?”  
“(Y/N) is just fine.” You answered as you blushed, no one has called you by your real name in a while. It was usually Miss (L/N) or that cat lady in 221B, that was the boy in 222B’s favorite name.  
“(Y/N),” John said, testing the sound of your name on his tongue. It almost made you melt into a puddle as he pronounced every syllable perfectly and with a hint of an accent. This was going to be a long night.  
You let out a loud laugh as you stumbled to your apartment door, John not far behind you. “The look on his face was priceless!” You giggled out as you unlocked the door. John had the most wonderful idea as you got ready to leave the diner you went to. The server forgot to bring your check, so you both ditch the place without paying. As you escaped the look of the server was hilarious. He dropped the food he was carrying and his face turned a bright, angry red as you drove out of the parking lot.  
“I know! He looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel!” He laughed back. The atmosphere soon turned awkward as you walked into your apartment.  
“Do you want to come inside and have a drink or something.” You asked, trying to make small talk. He only nodded as he walked in behind you and shut the door with his boot.  
You looked from the kitchen to see John on the couch, Hamlet sitting on his lap, rubbing against his hand. You let out a sigh and grabbed the mug of coffee from the counter, trying to work up the courage to go out and sit next to him. You finally found it and walked out, putting on a huge, awkward smile. John only smirked back and took the coffee from your hands. He took a sip and sat it on the coffee table. Only staring at the T.V that wasn’t turned on.  
You just looked at him, studying his face and moving down to his chest, which was still visible in the tight shirt. A few chest peaked out. He was smokin’ hot. “So?” You asked.  
“So.” He answered back, now turning to look at your face. He then slowly leaned in a captured your lips with his. His lips where surprising soft as they molded to yours. Your breath then hitched his lips left your mouth and went down your neck, nibbling at your pulse point.  
“John,” you sighed as he continued to nibble his way down to the collar of your shirt.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, sweetheart. Ever since I stepped into your classroom and you were there in your cute, little pencil skirt.” He grunted out and started to unbutton your shirt, exposing your lacy bra to the world.  
“Can we take this to my bedroom, my cat’s out here.” John nodded and lifted you up in his arms. He then walked you to your bedroom across the hall. It was dark as he laid you down on top of the cool covers and began to undress you again. Underwear and all, even keeping your panties and saying they were ‘for later’.  
“Please, John touch me.” You rasped out as he sucked his way down your body once more. “Please, no foreplay.” John could only smirk up at you as he grabbed a condom from his jacket pocket and rolled it onto his dick.  
Then without warning, he slammed into, filling you up. “Oh, god!” You screamed as he kept slamming into you at a fast pace.  
“God, baby girl! I haven’t had a pussy this tight in a while!” The dirty talk was getting to you as you moaned.  
He continued to go back and forth, trying desperately to hit that one spot, but he eventually did, making you moan out in pleasure and your pussy to squeeze his dick a little harder. “Please, please!” You cried, just wanting to find your release.  
‘I’m about to cum, sweetheart! Fuck, your cunt squeezes me so go! I’m about to dump a fricken load! Fuck!” He cursed and he reached down to play with your clit. You moaned once more from over stimulation. Just the touch of his fingers on your clit added to the heat that began to form in your belly. Finally, the heat reached its limit as John slammed into you one last time while pulling your hair back, the pain adding to the pleasure.  
You both laid down in a mess of sweat and cum. “So, I guess I’m the teacher’s pet now, right?” You could only chuckle as you cuddled into his broad chest.  
“I guess you are.”


End file.
